Dialects
by meksters
Summary: Four short stories about the teams different dialects. Hints of Supermartian and Spitfire. T for slight language and implications of certain activities. Review please and enjoy! :)


**I made this because I saw maps of the United States that showed all the different dialects highlighted in different colors. It was interesting because I'm from Long Island, though I don't have the 'long island' accent (honestly I've met like 2 people who do), and I really love different accents. Since the Team comes from all different places I wanted to write a fic about it. Hope you like it! My spell checker missed a few things so I'm sorry if things are misspelled, I went back and fixed as much as I could.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE, JUNE 18, 2011**

Megan came running into the cave, holding a little water tank in her hands.

"Look! Look what I won at the Happy Harbor Greek Festival!" The martian called out, bouncing up and down. Conner came through the zeta tube a second after her.

"You went to a Greek festival?" Artemis asked, approaching the couple.

"And you didn't invite Artemis? Come on, she's a Greek Goddess!" Wally joked. "So, what do ya have there?" He said bending down to get a good look at the creature.

"A CRAYFISH! A MINI LOBSTER!" Megan exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"You mean a _crawfish_?" Zatanna asked.

"No, it's a craw_dad_." Wally pointed out.

Artemis doubled over in laughter. "A crawdad?" the archer asked her boyfriend. "No, Wally, Zee, it's called a crayfish."

"No, it's not, it's a _crawdad_, Arty."

"No, it's a _crawfish_."

"That's ridiculous, it's a _crayfish_!"

Megan looked at Conner, worry on her face. "Did... I just... start something?" Megan asked. "I was just told it was a crayfish."

"To be honest, I didn't even know it had a name." Conner said, leading her away from the rising voices.

* * *

**Mount Justice, March 5, 2011**

"Hey Megs, I think we ran out of caramel." Dick said, looking in through the nozzle of the now empty caramel container.

"Next time I'll remember to get more." M'gann said, still putting gummy bears on her sundae.

"Nah, I just think Kid Mouth needs to ease up on the caramel and leave some for the rest of us." the boy wonder said loud enough for his best friend to hear from the living room.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, I don't like caramel!" Wally shouted back from the couch.

"Oops, sorry!" Raquel said from beside Wally. "That was probably my fault, I love me some caramel!" She told them, then as if to prove her point took a bite out of her caramel coated sundae.

"You two say it weird" Conner said not looking up from his own chocolate dessert.

"What do ya mean?" Raquel asked.

"M'gann and Robin both said it like care-a-mel, you two said it like car-mel." the clone explained.

"He's right, you two talk funny." Dick smirked, walking into the room with his cookies n cream ice cream sundae.

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR HIGH SCHOOL, NOVEMBER 5, 2010**

A little boy, about seven years old with brown hair, came up to Artemis and tugged on her sleeve.

"Do you have any crayons?" he said looking up at her.

"Uh, not with me, no, but maybe in one of the classrooms." Artemis told the boy.

"Can we go get them? A lot of the other kids want to color too."

Artemis looked at the door, worriedly. When were they going to come back?

"Sure." she said. Anything to get back quickly. She went over to M'gann and told her that she was getting the crayons with the boy.

"I'm Jacob." he told her as they walked down the hallway, looking for an unlocked door. Artemis would have to pick one if they couldn't find an open door.

"Artemis." She replied flatly as she crouched down in front of a door and started working on a lock.

"You look worried. Are you?" Jacob asked.

"A little. Why? Are you?" She said, getting up and opening the door once she heard the click.

"A bit, I miss my mommy and daddy." Artemis heard the boy sniffle. Oh no, she did _not_ want to get stuck with a crying child. That was M'gann's job, consoling the kids.

"We'll get them back." Artemis assured him with a small smile.

It seemed enough for the boy, and he went back to searching the colorful art room for crayons. He found a large box of them and he and Artemis made their way back to the gym.

"Are you worried about the redheaded boy?" Jacob asked her while they were walking. Artemis was surprised by the question, who knew this kid was so meticulous.

"A bit, yeah."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jacob asked as he skipped down the halls.

Artemis' cheeks went red. "Wha-No, no." she stammered.

"But you like him, right?"

"No, No, wh-where did you get that idea?" She asked. She still didn't even know how she felt about Wally, and this kid was claiming she had a crush on him? Well, maybe it wasn't so unbelievable.

"It just looked like you did." He told her, "He looked like he liked you, too."

"Yeah, right. Well have fun with your crayons, kid." She said once they made it back to the gym.

He laughed, "You say crayons funny! It's cray-_awn_, not cray-_ahn_."

Artemis just stood there watching the small boy as he left. A few seconds later she let out chuckled, _kids_, she thought. Then a little asian girl came up to her and asked her to sing.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE, FEBRUARY 21, 2011**

The team was having a slumber party at M'gann's request since schools were off for a week for February break. "Team Bonding" she had said.

Batman and the other leaguers had made sure Red Tornado was around to make sure nothing _premarital_ happened. But really, it didn't stop Wally and Artemis from slipping away every few hours. Or M'gann and Conner.

But now the whole team was there in the living room watching Aladdin, at M'gann's request, huddling together under the blanket fort they constructed.

"Look at all of us! All together in our pajamas in a blanket fort!" Megan cheered.

"Yeah, but it's pajamas, like 'father' not 'jam'." Dick pointed out as Aladdin made his way onto the balcony.

"No, she said it right." Wally said, with Raquel nodding a few seats over.

"No, it's pa-_jah_-mas, not pa-_jam_-mas" Zatanna supplied, agreeing with Dick.

"Beautiful?" Wally asked Artemis, who said shrugging, "Sorry, babe, but Zee and bird boy are right."

"Then we'll settle this... with a pillow fight!" Raquel said grabbing one and smacking Zatanna with one.

"OH, IT IS ON!" Robin yelled, he and Wally were soon hitting each other with pillows, feathers flying around and Artemis and M'gann laughing as they joined in.

Red Tornado came in and stood by Kaldur and Conner who were sitting on the bar stools, hot chocolate in hand, watching the whole spectacle as 'A Whole New World' played in the background.

"Should I stop them?" Red's robotic voice asked.

"I do not believe it necessary, it is just a mere pillow fight." Kaldur told the robot, a small smirk on his lips.

They watched as feathers flew, obstructing the view. Red turned to Kaldur and asked, "Where is the Kid Flash and Artemis?" to which Kaldur just shrugged.

From a few halls down, Conner could hear Wally's voice saying, "Shit, I think we've been caught." and Artemis saying, "Who cares." as they both laughed. Conner decided to let them have this one night.


End file.
